


Purest Immaculate Hero, Decepticon Warrior Lugnut Saves The Day!

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [11]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: 90 percent of the cast dies you heard it here first, Bad Ending, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Litearlly being fucked to death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: Lugnut becomes the hero Cybertron deserves!Merry Christmas, everyone.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mind-control flavoring and body dysphoria popping up here and there.  
> Billions dead, **billions**.

Lugnut sighs, and the vents push up dust clouds in the cavern. His optics light up, he can tell that something is amiss. The decepticon can't remember the origin of the painful throbbing ringing through his frame. Optics register that the lights are off in their hideout, the barest optical glow providing him with sight. An abnormally heavy sleeper, he can't pick out what's wrong until he starts a diagnostic. Elevated temperature registering through all his systems, Lugnut's high pain tolerance leaves him unable to care very much about it. The bot huffs out a plume of scalding air and rises on his knees. A tremble shakes him awake as he stands fully, trying to locate the nearest exit. Lugnut dully recalls that they're currently stuffed inside some secret lair, holding a tiny organic hostage while forming their plans for unification. 

Lugnut soon locates Megatron and the others in one of the chambers, poking his head out from the entryway to observe the occupants. Megatron seated and communicating with some sort of tiny device, mouthing unintelligible words. Blizwing perusing munitions from a pile, occasionally switching faces to comment on the piece in hand. The massive tube holding the human inside has it's shutters down, preventing Mr. Sumdac from hearing or seeing the Cybertronians at all.

The purple mech pauses, standing as his claws twitch together. He really feels strange, and can't help but try to cool down. The soft clinking of metal being shifted distracts him for several clicks, charge burning sharply despite all attempts to calm his nerves.

Megatron watches the strange sight through the dull reflection on his screen. "Lugnut." Lugnut has been standing shock still for a cycle or two, entranced by a spot on the wall. "Lugnut?"

The large mech tenses and shakes his head, startling before then approaching his master. "Yes my lord?"

"Whatever is on your processor?" on the other side of the room, Blitzwing turns slightly to eye the bomber.

"I-" the large mech squares his brow, the largest eye on his face squinting. His processor has careened into impossibly inappropriate things. The purple bot becomes aware of how his field widens and flares at Lord Megatron's approach.

The gray bot takes a moment to analyze the static charge, "I thought you were better at keeping yourself in order, Lugnut."

"My apologies my lord."

"What would Strika say?" because as obvious as Lugnut's attraction to Megatron is, it's never been so bad.

"She would be disappointed my lord." he whimpers out of fear and anguish. 

"Should I punish you?"

Lugnut chokes, interpreting it as something quite lewd. The purple mech leaks coolant and wipes some from his brow. "N-no?" squeaks out of his processor.

Blitzwing shoots them a glance and continues being absurdly disturbed by the exchange. In his opinion, the annoying mech should be torn apart for scrap.

"Lugnut," Megatron questions, "your field betrays you." he laughs softly. This is a prime opportunity, indeed.

The bot breaths in air slowly, rolling over the inquiry. It's getting hard to think with those optics plastered to his face. The tiniest of nods confirms Megatron's question.

"Lord Megatron, sir?" interrupts Blitzwing. "What are you talking about?"

The mech turns to Blitzwing, "Take a step forward."

Thus, obeys the triple changer. Blitzwing's face turns with a click as the field of static crackles over him like a waterfall of frustration "HOW DELIGHTFUL, I WOULD LIKE A BITE OF THAT DELICIOUS PROTOFORM. IT'S LIKE I'M BEING TOUCHED ALL OVER MY BODY BY LUGNUT'S BIG MEATY CLAWS." the black and red face slowly turns back to his blue face. The bot shudders and sweats coolant for a moment, flustered by the inappropriate static in the air. "How is that possible? Isn't that a femme frame only think?" the EM field pollutes his thoughts like water in the tank would ruin anyone's spark. 

The field becomes tinged with a sharp spike of fear, Megatron pats Lugnut's shoulder. "Lugnut has been heavily modified over the years. Do you recall the Deception Reproductive Reassignment Act?" 

Blitzwing regrets asking, shooting the bomber an apologetic look "Yes, I do." That's all that needs to be said, apart from the quietest of whimpers from the larger bot. The time in which Megazark was so willing to surrender their bodily autonomy for peace was a dark chapter indeed. Blitzwing had narrowly escaped Lugnut's fate. "Can we keep him outside of the base? This is quite disturbing." he sorely wishes he could stop registering the static as easily as he could turn off his audial receptors. 

"That's actually a good idea." Megatron wanders a few steps away from the bot's overbearing presence. "We can use you to bait the Autobots into the open and then easily dispatch them."

"No I cannot!" the bomber cannot stop himself, he already knows the taste of madness. It's laying heavy upon his spark, the guilt bubbling like molten sugar in an engine. 

"Why?" the word slips out quietly, Blitzwing immediately regrets saying it.

Lugnut turns to the triple changer, bellowing "Because, the most beautiful Decepticon in existence has commanded me to remain truthful and faithful to her! Just as I, Lugnut the most-" he's interrupted by a barrel hitting his helm. 

The two bots look up to discover Starscream cackling from atop their lair, peering in from a large hole he'd dug in their ceiling. Megatron draws his weapon, blasts clean through the bot's stomach and watches him fall like a burnt cigarette. Blitzwing pulls out cables and ties the bot corpse up. "Such a nuisance. I thought we threw him out already!" Megatron motions to some sturdy chains, and even assists with the second layer of restraints. "Now, what were you saying?"

Huffing, Lugnut continues. "I am the most loyal of all Decepticons. I shall never violate the trust between me and my-" he pauses.

"Lugnut, I never said you need interface with them." Megatron offers a pleasant smile. "You're merely bait."

Blitzwing sighs, "Sir, how are we going to draw out the Autobots?"

"It's simple, they lack even the most basic resistor chips." Megatron smiles his devilish grin. 

"Do we have them?"

"You do," Megatron hums, "and the Autobots" his optics linger on Starscream's corpse, expecting it to revive yet again. "have been skimping on materials. I don't think any of those ones would be equipped."

The Decepticons begin their exit, taking to the skies near the city. With their signature dampeners on the Autobots have no chance of locating them. Detroit has always been a city of enormous size and the chances of a human recognizing their alt forms seems astronomically low. 

Lugnut absolutely loathes leaving them when the time comes, having felt comfort beneath the familiar wavelengths of his fellow 'cons. The Autobots are completely grounded, a horrible choice his processor whispers. Yet, his spark has warmed so thoroughly he wonders if it'll melt through its chamber. 

It's painfully obvious that this is a setup, Optimus determines that the moment that the con's signal appears on their scanner. Ratchet's optics wander to their leader, waiting for him to speak. Bulkhead and Bee are playing videogames, entirely ignoring the outside world while trying to best one another. 

The space ninja steps into their common room, observing the preoccupied mechs. Their human friend has chosen to stay home for the day, dealing with an excessive amount of paperwork. Optimus takes a millennia in a moment to finally talk, coughing softly to catch everyone's attention. "We have a Decepticon on the loose."

"Looks like a trap." Ratchet scoffs.

"Well it might not be. He's sending a public distress signal and moving pretty fast." the red and blue bot frowns, torn between following and potential doom.

"I don't see the other Decepticons."

"They're probably waiting for us." grumbles the oldest bot in the room.

Optimus gives Bee and Blukhead a glance over. "I want to think there's a chance but I don't see how or why ..."

Prowl shakes his head, "I think we should scout it out, if they're in public they might resort to harming humans to get our attention."

Bee perks up, "If it's just one 'con we can handle it right?"

The Autobots make it to the location, without incident. A spot about a mile outside of the city proper manages to be where they coax him down. The Autobots even get the human police to shoo away any civilians that may of wandered into the area. Their hunt is cautious, as none of them are one hundred percent on the mech's claims. 

On the ground, they can only look up into the sky and know their future. Ratchet really should of guessed, he should of known. His mind sags against the sudden pressurization of the air above them. All at once the massive Decepticon turns fat circles until transforming mid-landing. 

"Deceptcon Lugnut?" 

"Correct." says the massive, lumbering bot. A stunned silence settles upon the Autobots. Lugnut turns his head so he can observe the crowd of lowly creatures, longing to crush them beneath his servos. The dark and warm corner of his mind says they could be of use. It suddenly occurs to him he doesn't know their names. The mech looks up sharply, Optimus Prime stands rather far from the rest. Green bot, yellow bot and the medic are closest to Lugnut. A tremble runs up his spine, hard enough to knock over a tree. He blinks his eyes in slow order, watching the smaller bots. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be thinking of bending to them. Autobots are horrible, nearly sub-Cybertronian in their dull manner. His panel has been pinging him since he woke and the slow avalanche into pure madness has yet to stop.

Optimus fails to understand their silence, he'd wanted to say something to the 'con. He wanted to offer peaceful negotiations despite the feeling in his hardware that something was very wrong. Optimus rubs a servo against his faceplate, noting a sudden uptick in his core temperature. 

Bumblebee slumps to the ground, venting heavily as the oppressive EM field wrangles and warps his own.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The ending is pretty depressing depending on your favored Cybertronian faction.
> 
> This is a pretty rough chapter, I haven't had much time so I'm just pushing it out as is.

The scout sized bot rolls forward, tipping his helm into the slushy mix of mud and snow. There's barely a thought running through his mind before his processor finally grabs onto the notion projected by the larger bot. In typical comedic fashion, Bee looks up to the bigger bot. A cycle lasts in which he believes both him and Lugnut are caught in a mesmerizing stare of love. The youngbot has never before felt such a well of emotion. Shuddering and shivering, Bumblebee rises up. A cold wind rattles along happily, unaware of how frigid Earth will be getting. 

Lugnut can't stop the smaller cybertronian's rough field battering. The Decepticon can't control the subroutines overwhelming his attempts to slow the stem of electricity. 

Prowl watches the strange activity from his perch a few hundred meters away. They don't seem to be in any danger, the Decepticon could of attacked immediately. His Autobot friends aren't moving closer though, and none have answered his messages. The space ninja checks his readings and begins a scan of the area, and realizes that the police blockade is completely gone. 

The dark bot rises and scans further out, discovering the humans are much further. The autobot frowns and looks up to the sky as several human vehicles draw closer, like small mechanical avian. For a few more minutes, he thinks they're benign.

If Lugnut could think of anything other than the slow drip of lubricant and the searing touch of a body beneath him, he'd be able to stop himself. A sudden shock spreads to one of the Autobot's faces, Lugnut turns to see a shadow approaching them. Within two hundred meters it begins to fire at him, and the 'con recognizes the additional support following it. 

A shot pegs the yellow bot in the shoulder, that's the final straw for Lugnut. As suddenly as the revelation occurs, the con is up in the air. The sound of gunfire trails after him, the humans terrified and firing. He heeds not the dust of terror, not even when the other militant planes begin to trail.

Unluckily for the human pilots, Cybertronians are superior fliers. When the jets zip close enough to aim at him, the transformer stalls and flips over them. They barely register what's happened until the air current rips them out of the sky, engines struggling to regain altitude. As soon as the military vessels regain themselves, two are dead. The massive Decepticon slips into his robot mode and crashes both of them into pancakes mid-air. 

Scrambling the rest of the wing circles, firing to kill. As accurate as their shots are, none of them manage to penetrate any of Lugnut's armor. The bot turns back into a plane and shortly dispatches the rest of the organic tin cans.

Within the time Lugnut's in the air, the Autobots have returned to their processor. Optimus blinks, looking over his team disturbingly. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah." the yellow bot sighs softly.

Bulkhead's faceplate is strained with worry. "I-it was like I couldn't stop thinking about him." Bulky grips his processor, humiliated flush covering his faceplate. "What was that?"

The medical bot pipes up, "I'm not sure. I think it was some sort of disruption ray or field amplification." the grimace comes bold. "Everyone got hot under their clasps? He might be ready to-"

Prowl, who'd been approaching pauses near them in his vehicle mode. "The humans are gathering their forces."

"Whoa, why?" the smallest bot shouts and looks to Bulkhead.

"Optimus, have you been contacted by any of our human allies?" inquires Prowl."N-no, nothing so far." his mouth relaxes into a frown, and he squeezes his faceplate with a hand. "Were they monitoring?"

"I believe so ... " Prowl examines the skyline of the city in the distance, "Sari hasn't answered any of my calls."

Optimus shakes his head, "We need to keep Lugnut away from the humans, if any of them are harmed .... "

Sighing, Rachet looks to the younger bots. "I'll work on a dampener."

"Split up, stay away from the city." Optimus looks at his team quietly. "All we can do is keep the humans as safe as we can."

"What if he catches us?" interrupts Bumblebee.

Prowl groans, revving. "Resist if you can, if not ... it was nice knowing you." he turns in a half circle before speeding off towards the rough road, aiming for the highway.

"I'm scared." Bulkhead whispers it to himself before transforming. 

"This is really fragged up." Bee kicks at the ground. "I don't want to frag a Decepticon."

Rachet laughs dryly, "Don't worry, you couldn't reach if you tried."

Optimus sighs, shifting forms. "Cut it out and get moving. Rachet, if you can head back to the base before Lugnut gets a lock on."

"Yes sir." Rachet slips into his ambulance form and takes off.

Bee and Bulkhead exchange a look.

The semi-truck sags, engine humming. The wind blows chill air across the muddy ground. Optimus accesses their group comm channel, "Inform us immediately of any sightings. Attempt to apprehend Lugnut from afar if possible." he coughs, speaking normally. "Please, go north Bee. Bulkhead, east."

The two nod and take off. Optimus has a long moment staring off towards the city before starting on his way.

After a megacycle the Prime realizes that there are more human crafts in the sky, tormented by an airborn menace. In a minute the purple 'con is going after one of his own. Optimus revvs and speeds towards the north, after his friend. 

Optimus fails to catch up to Bee in time. 

Bumblebee speeds at about 120 miles per hour, far past the limit. The bot looks up to the sky, finding it empty. The wilderness reminds him of their days cleaning up empty planets. He doesn't see the deer until it's too late, too preoccupied with thoughts of being a hero. The autobot breaks too hard, see-saws and spins out. He hits a tree hard and finds himself buried in a pile of snow. 

The yellow head pops out of the drift, blinking away icy coldness. Shivering, Bumblebee drags himself out of the pile. The Autobot struggles out of it, "I can't believe I messed up that turn, stupid organics." he frowns, suddenly fearful. A massive shadow passes over Bumblebee. He looks sharply from right to left. "What the heck was that!?" screeching high-pitched as he turns around in his spot.

Fear makes his joints clatter as something absolutely heavy lands on the road, buckling the asphalt with the weight. It takes one klick for the static to force its way across Bee's EM field. Bumblebee's fear dies as the soothing electric trance washes over his frame. Within a nano-klick he stops thinking almost entirely, opting to get personal to the massive Decepticon. All of his thoughts redline, the bot's processor derails from the last runs of fight or flight response into let's frag mode. Embarrassment gone, the Autobot opens both his interface panels. 

The bot grins, maddened eyes drinking the sight before him. Lugnut lowers himself to his knees, longing to grow closer to the smaller cybertronian. He's melting ice and snow, not caring about the mud. Miniature geysers of superheated air spout from Lugnut's chassy when he opens the seams to vent. Bee opens his interface array, finding his cable protruding painfully stiff. His mouth won't stop salivating as he touches the large 'con. Their colors clash badly, Bee wraps his arms around Lugnut's waist in a pathetic attempt to hold on.

After a short five klicks, Bee gets ground into the icy mud. Lugnut's immense weight effortlessly pins the little Autobot, and the vigorous movement of his hips slides lubricant against the yellow metal beneath. 

Despite the frigid air, the two cybertronians are quite warm to the touch. Optimus feels the disturbance before he sees them, the static cascading across his faceplate. He lifts his hand to his arm console, speaking "Lugnut's gotten Bumblebee." a lump of dread settles in the mech's throat. Approaching, he watches the Decepticon desperately attempting to interface with the much smaller Autobot. The Prime soaks it in, trying to fight the revolt going on in his processor. Registering that he cannot get too close, Optimus begins forming a plan in his processor. 

In the city, far away from the fight the Decepticon Commander and Blitzwing have returned home. Megatron goes in grinning, suddenly sure of what they need now. The massive tube shielding slides downwards, revealing the human at work on a spare part. 

Isaac's face is one of grief and fear. "Y-you know, we're all doomed?"

"Why would you say that human?"  
"It's because ..." he looks up to one of the screens, pulls up his keyboard and pulls up a news site.

Megatron leans in a little, not minding Blitzwing killing Starscream for the fifth time that solar cycle. The 'con zooms into the site- the Detroit Metropolitan Herald, several more talking about the Autobots and the Decepticons having a "truce" and planning on destroying humanity. "They're evacuating the city, not our concern." but Megatron smiles to the tiny human. "Do not worry Sumdac, you're perfectly safe here. Our little guest." Blitzwing's eye twitches erratically as he settles beside the commander. The organic should be killed as soon as possible, serving as a source of annoyance would of gotten a 'con slagged. Megatron laughs when Isaac begins to weep. 

Lugnut squeezes his eye shut as the foam strikes it dead on. Grumbling, the large Decepticon rises. Optimus freezes in terror as the huge bot lumbers towards him. Lugnut has five eyes, a fact the Autobot only realizes when there's a tree slamming into his torso. 

Optimus Prime slides down the tree slowly, not moving. The Autobots are both broken, the Con's mind registers it as the two forms have yet to move again. The impatience makes shivers run up and down his spine, he looks down at the flattened figure against the muddy ground. Part of his processors registers that he may of killed the smaller Autobot, but that section hardly contends with the rest of his code.

No response, not a twitch, not a vent. The tiny yellow Autobot is gone, spark extinguished. Lugnut turns and tilts his head as he examines the slightly larger Autobot. A frustrated huff comes from the 'con. He needs a bot, he needs anyone. Lugnut scans the local area, realizing quickly that there's no other transformers nearby. The Autobot sounds like he won't be up any time soon. The bomber transforms and heads back to the city, hoping to spot more of his kind.

"Now, now Mr. Sumdac. Perhaps you can assist us in preserving some of your kind? I would hate for our only ally to be Depressed." 

The little human feels his heart lurch, nervous sweat spreading in prickly-cold fear. Sari, he can't allow his sweet little child to die alone and unloved. Choosing between a winter wonderland and the prison with the Decepticons came harder, more bitter than anything else. "N-no there's no way to save us. The nuclear warhead is already on its way. It should be here in less than an hour or two i-it's UN sanctioned."

Despite all ignorance, Megatron can't find himself caring too much. "Well, there's a way to shield your city. Even your entire world could be saved from this harm." nuclear winter sounded like it'd turn Earth into an ice planet. While not the most hostile environment, the Decepticon is still playing with the idea of human slaves.

Isaac's eyes flutter, his hands squeeze his face even as he realizes he's shoved himself against the glass tubing. "How?"

Lugnut drifts closer to the signal, it's closer to Detroit than the one in the west. From afar it looks like there's a garbage truck stuck in traffic, but that's no dumptruck. Human devices don't cringe and shudder. They don't turn into robots that run away, screaming in fear.

The bomber doesn't really feel like himself anymore, not when he's kidnapping instead of killing. Bulkhead doesn't move fast enough to escape, the fleeting touch letting him know that he won't be capable of doing anything.

"It will save Earth, and any of your humans that may be killed in the blast." Megatron sends the plans, the ones he began in his head to the console.  
Isaac looks over them, mouth and face like death. "I can do this, maybe. I can, I have to have it ready in time o-or the city" his Sari, his mother, his father, his friends and most of humanity are at stake. The tube opens and Megatron pushes in the additional supplies, it shuts with a condemning snap. Isaac trembles as he works, trying to ignore the slow rise of the shield again.

He's given up all hope, and for good reason. Bulkhead's never been the sharpest rock in the pile, he knows he's here to distract the Decepticon. At least he can spare a few humans the trauma though, the bot runs off of the highway and into the woodlands. 

For once Bulky's altmode isn't faster than this one, it'd be impossible to make it between the trees in that form. The Autobot pauses to catch his breath, and the Decepticon catches him. The updraft scatters snow across the trees, and Lugnut's landing isn't very graceful. 

Bulkhead feels as though his processor has melted, having never been in such a storm. Lugnut doesn't have to convince him, the static field steers him and the Autobot into proper order. Trembling servos steady, Bulkhead feels ready. Part of him knows, feels that it's wrong to frag a 'con but that part is no longer in any control. 

"T-the shield is ready sir." messages the human.

Megatron lowers the blast shielding, looking at the device. It's in half, one part to be attached by a cybertronian due to the human's lack of strength. Isaac however, chooses this moment of panic to betray his captor. 

The Decepticon hisses, acid splashing his face. The mixture blinds him temporarily, thank goodness his optics were cast in the thickest military-grade silicon invented. It takes but a moment for him to almost catch Sumdac, the human is quite tiny. A massive hand gropes across the platform. 

In the living area Isaac ducks beneath the console, he spends a terrified moment under there before Megatron swings his fist down. The blood that pools, and the shattered puddle of Isaac is all that remains of the human. The 'con chuckles as he lifts up the furniture to look at the mess.

Steamy condensation flows off of Lugnut's frame. If not for the hardcoded mechanism in his spark chamber, he'd of opened it up to cool down by now. At only half the height of his intended lay, Bulkhead was in no way the optimal partner for Lugnut. The larger bot presses Bulkhead down, both servos on the green bot's shoulders. The metal of his kibble warps beneath the pressure.

Bulkhead's knees buckle, he slips and lands on his aft. Though he's the largest of the Autobots he's too small for a perfect fit. Lugnut doesn't care, straddling the Autobot as soon as the last piece of the silvery rod is in place. Humming, the huge mech pistons himself against the smaller body. Despite the desperate, terrible fury the two manage to frag with minor setbacks. 

The Autobot can barely stand the immense pressure Lugnut puts on his hips and legs. Lugnut slips and squeezes hard enough to keep the bot from leaving the tight hold of his vault, "Primus." hisses the green bot, optics shuttering as he overloads. 

"Thank Primus we are finally rid of that pest." Blitzwing narrows his optic and crosses his arms across his chest. 

Humming, the leader turns to his current right-hand bot. "He finished it on time at least." Megatron turns the screens back on, watching the human news reel.

"What are they saying now?"

"More weapons. Honestly, this planet's going to be a wasteland." 

The 'con rolls his optics. "Organics are far too delicate for us to live beside." Blitzwing watches Megatron, who's settled onto the living area like a seat. The larger mech catches his optics and raises a brow.

"Are you in need of something?" a smile settles onto his faceplate. 

Blitzwing doesn't trust himself, so he shakes his head. 

Megatron chuckles, and reaches for the triplechanger's servo. The bot's faceplate heats as he finds himself between their leader's legs. "You know, we're all alone."

"Correct." neither acknowledges Starscream's recently re-murdered corpse. Blitzwing leans over Megatron, chasing the bot as he lays against the ruined workstation. Their faceplates meet, fitting neatly as the exchange of fluid begins. 

Megatron delicately slides his fingers over the seams on Blitzwing's chest. The tank hums, grinding against the larger bot. Blitzwing fights to keep hold of himself, fretting minutely over what their leader wants. He loses his thoughts to self-consciousness, if Megatron wanted to he'd say to stop. They lay together, heat playing across another before Megatron's servo plays with that panel enough.

Blitzwing snaps open his interface array, shuddering as the larger mech roughly strokes his winding cord. It's a dangerous move, but Megatron has his fingers out of the way fast enough to not damage anything. The triplechanger's almost disappointed, but the mech's jerking him off before a klick passes. He watches from a glazed-over optic as Megatron drags him forward, the tip ghosting over Megatron's thick lipped box.

Suddenly, the older Decepticon's laughing. "We shouldn't draw this out." 

Blitzwing snaps his hips up against Megatron's aft, rod engulfed by slick heat. He has a really good line, but his face turns with a click. "OO, BABY I AM NOT USUALLY A ONE SHOT CHUMP! BUT FOR YOU-" the venomous glare, and servo trying to spin the face back to Blitzwing's primary personality are only met with cackling.

Ratchet has no idea where he's going, only that he's following the long road. At least he's going the speed limit over the strange terrain. Getting out of the city had been hellish, the road choked by human automobiles. Deep in his spark he tries to not think of the war again, of the empty roads. It's empty out here, not even the organics bothering to wander alone. 

Dull green and white speckled scenery zips by him, at least until he senses the Decepticon signal approaching. Lugnut must of turned off his dampener again. The medic curses, stopping and attempting to load up his diagnostic program. A prototype, a sedative to stop the 'con in his tracks. Ratchet stops once the 'con lands though. His mind struggles, resisting the EM field's winding ways. 

The airplane skirts over the blacktop, slowing to a crawl before the Decepticon changes into his robot form. Ratchet accesses the paint transfer across the bot's thighs before he finds himself wondering how nice it'll be to see nanite-laced fluid across them. Cringing, the Autobot wavers on his treads. Lugnut looms closer, eyes blinking balefully. 

Ratchet waves his servo- realizing that he can still function somewhat. It feels difficult to breath or process anything beyond the searing heat weighing him down. The Decepticon is oddly passive, slumping downward- his leaking plating distracts terribly from the chill air. There's energon in a massive splatter down Lugnut's legs, along with lubricant and other fluids. He gives in, wanting to resist but unable to.

Lugnut barrels over the medic and almost instantly crushes him against the hard asphalt. Ratchet goes still so fast the 'con can only scream in complete frustration. 

Megatron holds the device in the air, and the effect is immediate. Shimmering light covers the city, waves bleaching the cityscape. The tiny, vaporous splinters of the Allspark shimmer and spin together. Together the cloud lingers around the Decepticon Overlord, triumphant look upon his face as the worst fear of the Autobots begins.

The barrage of nuclear weapons are very close to the city, and that's when Megatron plugs the newly reformed Allspark into their shield generator. 

From space, it's like Earth has been swallowed in a sea of blue luminesce. Billions of humans are awakened by the simmering light, not knowing why or how it's happening. The warheads deploy against the shield, not damaging the city or land at all. The fallout begins, a massive billowing cloud of darkness snuffing out the sun as the blue shield shines.

Then comes Lugnut, tearing through the sky like a comet. Megatron gives the large 'con a familiar smile. "Welcome back."

Blitzwing wishes the bomber would evaporate. "Why can't you stay dead?"

"My Lord." Lugnut bows down, shivering and shuddering.

Blitzwing makes a face at the pollutant EM field, ever grateful for his own resistance. 

"Now, now Lugnut." says the familiar voice. Megatron circles the larger 'con. "Hold still."

A puzzled look appears on the bomber's face as the stasis cuffs force him to still. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll be sending you home shortly." Megatron steps in front of his solider. "You've done a good job of eliminating the Autobots, do tell Strika I said hello." 

Blitzwing sighs, "We should cut the formalities short."

Lugnut cringes as several packets of data are shoved into his messaging system- from Megatron. It's not surprising that the Supreme Commander code beats out the ventilation warnings and messy HUD. After a quick download Lugnut runs it, and everything goes dark. 

Megatron hums softly as the static dies down, Lugnut rebooting with a soft ding. "There, can you think clearly now?"

"Yes, master." Lugnut's smile is in his vocalizer.

"We have the Allspark, it's time to return home." the Leader shoves the Allspark against his spark. 

For once in a long, long time, Blitzwing smiles. Lugnut clinks his clamp-servos together giddily. Megatron shifts form and the other two follow his example.

The cybetronians are leaving Earth, a fact no military misses. There remains but one hope, and that hope is an Autobot named Prowl. He knows that he's already too late though. Earth is doomed to a few million years' worth of nuclear winter, unless he gets the one thing that has an endless supply of power. Earth may have a fighting chance, Sari and the inhabitants of the planet might be able to survive. Prowl takes up the mission he knows will kill him. The Decepticons can't move as fast as a shuttle, Prowl catches up to them in the upper atmosphere. 

He feels the paint melting off of his frame, "Return the Allspark!" rapidly approaching the ozone layer was a terrible location for a battle.

"Oh my, are you seeing this?" inquires Megatron. 

"Give it up! You don't deserve it. Not after what you've done to Earth and Cybertron!"

"Little Autobots shouldn't play in the air! This is where Decepticons belong!" states the red-faced 'con.

Prowl isn't fast enough to stay in the air, not when Lugnut breaks half his jetpack. "Death! Death! Death to Autobots!"

"You monsters, if I can't-" 

"Goodbye." Nor when Megatron blasts the cyberninja through the faceplate. 

Everything would of been swimming if Prowl didn't pack his body with the highest grade explosives developed by humanity, and that dirty Allspark amplifying the energy enough to blow a planet into nothing. The payload he delivers blinds all- sending the Decepticons into the reaches of space, and Prowl right back to Earth.

 

"Where am I?" asks the Decepticon. Lugnut turns his head and nearly jumps out of his bolts. Strika, immediately to his right. The very same sweet, beautiful, immense, large, huge, deadly, angry, and so loving consort he'd left centuries before. His mouth flaps open and shut for a klick before her optics flick to him. Last he recalls he was blasted point-blank by an Autobot.

"Lugnut."

He takes in a deep breath, "I thought I died." the bot rubs his helm very slowly.

"We found you in stasis on an empty planet." 

The mech sighs, reaching his clamps down to push his body off of the medical berth.

She stills him with a flattened servo. "You need rest, not to throw out the welding." The mech whines, and she rubs his side in reply. 

Her fingers curl around the curve over the top of his claw and he rubs his faceplate with the other. "Has anyone else been recovered?"

"No." and she shakes her head.

Lugnut shudders, "Autobots." hisses from his speaker.

"What did they do?"

"They destroyed their own planet rather than surrender to us."

"Megatron is truly gone?"

"He" Lugnut's largest optic trains onto her face with sudden clarity. "I am not sure. The organics attempted to destroy us with their strongest weapons." She nods to him, and he realizes that her palm's curled across the wide arc of his stomach. Lugnut's tongue slides over his upper jaw, just before it sags into a frown. "I-I am sorry."

"I know you are." the swarm of forming protoforms had drained him so badly she thought his spark had been eaten up.

"Are you going to kill me after this?"

She chuckles, deep and smooth. "No, I won't." the tank holds his servo again. "I'm glad you're alive, I was worried your service would end in your death." 

"It is impossible to kill me, my love! There is no way any pathetic organics could destroy our Leader either!"

"I'm aware." Her words linger in the air, and the two drift closer. Lugnut presses his muzzle against her filtration unit and his arm wraps around her torso. His EM field is scattered with fear and longing, tangible panic from his abrupt awakening. Their vents kick up twice before the despicable door opens.

The medic steps in with a heavy, heavy sigh. "Strika, Lugnut" the voice strikes Lugnut as familiar. "we've been over this. Do not" there's the sound of the door swishing shut as the tin can waddles in further. "interface in the hospital." 

Strika lets go of Lugnut, grunting. "Yes, I know."

"Now, let's get started." the mech smiles. "General of Destruction, and Lugnut, consort."

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be in early 2017.


End file.
